


You Are Not Alone

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daredevil S3E09 Revelations, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship Mess/DareJones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Set during Daredevil S3x9 Revelations. Matt is struggling to deal with the truth of his parentage, as well as how to fight Wilson Fisk. A fellow Defender and friend, Jessica Jones, finds him and tells him that she is there to help him. (One-shot) (Slight Matt/Jess)
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	You Are Not Alone

Matt hadn't even noticed the door to Fogwell's had opened, he was too busy searching the lockers and hearing the ghosts of his father. His life was spinning out of control, Fisk was always on the cusp of killing him with his all-encompassing plans. And now, he found out that his mother, the sister that had been looking after him since… Midland Circle has been his mother. The woman that abandoned him. And everyone he looked up to, Father Lanthom, his mother and father all knew. She knew him all along and never told him when he was living in the orphanage

"Been looking for you." Jessica's voice echoed through the gym. " I heard about the prick that was dressed up as you."

"I don't want help. This is my fight."

He heard her boots hit the floor as she made herself comfortable on the bench that he had been sitting on. "I didn't ask, Murdock."

He turned around to face her, his Dad's ghost had disappeared for now."Why now? Huh? You, Danny, and Luke all thought I died down there with Electra. Why didn't you try to stop Fisk?" Where was Frank? The man had sworn that he would kill Fisk as well.

He was alone in this. This was his fight, maybe this was God's plan?

"Because I have to deal with my shit as well."

The way she exhaled… It sounded like she was dealing with just as much grief as he was. "What happened?" Matt asked as he inched towards Jess.

"Found out my mother was alive. Turns out she was crazy and my sister killed her."

"Jesus!"

"What made you decide to go all emo, and abandon the devil suit for this ninja cosplay?"

"The suit was damaged." He then licked his split lip. "I found out that my Mom is still alive as well. Only she isn't crazy… She left me when I was a baby, but here's the best part she helped raise me in the orphanage, as a nun and never told me that I'm her son. My priest knew it and so did my father."

"We both have fucked up families, don't we, Murdock?" He then heard her take a gulp of her flask. Filled with cheap bourbon.

"And shitty childhoods…" He then let out a massive exhale, and sat next to her, slightly rubbing against her leather-clad shoulder, he felt calmer sitting next to her, enjoying her warmth. He took her flask and took a gulp, relishing the burning sensation. "I don't know how I can beat Fisk or the man in my suit."

"We will figure it out. Just don't be a fucking hero and pull a Midland Circle on me."

Matt let out a small chuckle. "Fair enough. But why help me, Jess? I thought you said that what happened with The Hand was a one-time thing?"

He could hear her heart quicken slightly. "We took each other's cases. I don't want to see you killed by this fat shithead."

He wasn't sure how they were going to beat Fisk, but Foggy, Karen, Father Lanthom, and even his mother were right. He needed to lean on someone, have someone to help him, not necessarily to fight Fisk but to keep him from drowning in his own head. Jessica didn't judge, she was just there for him.

"What's the plan?" Jessica asked as she tapped her boot on the hard ground.

"Waiting for an FBI agent to give me a call when I can enter the hotel, so I can kill him."

"That's not a line you can come back from. But I will help track down as much information as I can on Fisk and his cabal and ensure that your friends are safe from any blowback."

When she got up, he heard her move from one foot to another, but not moving. "You're not alone, Matt." Her voice lacked any barbs, she sounded sincere. Matt's heart thumped a little quicker to match hers. When she finally made it to the door, she turned around. "Maybe you need to invest in another protective suit. As dumb as it looks, it keeps you safe."

A few moments after Jessica left; his father's ghost spoke to him once again. _"She's a good woman, a bit rough around the edges, but she's got a good heart."_

Matt smiled slightly. "Yeah. Yeah, she is."

" _She's not wrong about the suit. I'm glad that you have someone like her in your corner. Someone you can trust both as yourself and as The Devil. She's a keeper, Matty."_


End file.
